<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【亮雏AU】Bonbon by Lena1020klinbo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22687267">【亮雏AU】Bonbon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena1020klinbo/pseuds/Lena1020klinbo'>Lena1020klinbo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kanjani8 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:00:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22687267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena1020klinbo/pseuds/Lena1020klinbo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>经纪人X小明星 PWP</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Murakami Shingo/Nishikido Ryo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【亮雏AU】Bonbon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他对锦户好像是太纵容了一点。<br/>村上蹙着眉头嘶了口气，手指蜷曲，抓紧了锦户的肩膀，微微垂下头去就能看到那双标准的下垂眼。锦户扶着他的腰，半边的脸都埋在村上胸膛，吸着鼻子看着他，看起来单纯无辜又可怜兮兮。<br/>如果不是村上正跨坐在他腿上，被迫一点一点吞下他那个尺寸相当过分的东西的话，这种表情大概会更有说服力一点。</p><p> </p><p>最开始明明只是来接亮ちゃん回家的。锦户最后一场节目的收录一直持续到深夜，将近十二点，两个人才从电视台开车返回到锦户家的地下车库。等到停下车的时候，锦户已经在歪倒在后座上迷迷糊糊地睡着了。<br/>村上从前座探过身去叫他，有起床气的家伙只是皱着眉头哼了一声，动也没动。他只好下车之后再打开后座车门钻了进去，拿起来被锦户丢在一旁的外套，重新披到他身上，并且轻轻地推了推他。<br/>“亮ちゃん，亮ちゃん？到家了，起来吧。”<br/>锦户的眉头锁得更紧了，有点烦躁地重重地哼了几声，眼睛都没睁就往最近的热源上靠，钻到村上怀里，毛茸茸的脑袋正好抵在村上的下巴上。村上有点好笑地揉了揉他后脑勺上翘起的几根头发，把锦户身上的外套拢了拢。<br/>“回家吧，呐？”</p><p>车里的暖气还没有被村上关掉，暖烘烘的，开得很足。刚睡醒的锦户脸颊发热，泛着淡淡的红。他从村上怀里抬起头来，惺忪的睡眼里还带着生理性的眼泪，下垂的眼角隐约带着湿痕。<br/>刚开始独居生活的年轻偶像说话的语气也很委屈。<br/>“村上くん……要回去了吗？”<br/>哎呀呀，小兔子吗你，这么怕寂寞。<br/>经纪人先生心里一软，趁着四下无人，揉了揉自家年轻偶像的脑袋，安慰似的亲了亲他的额头。</p><p>锦户眼睛半闭着，低头嗅着村上身上隐约的椰子清香，扣住他的腰迟迟不放。就算睡醒了也不想回家，二十几岁的成年人也要黏黏糊糊地赖着温柔的经纪人撒娇。信ちゃん当然是世界第一溺爱他的信ちゃん，正是这一点所以越发地有恃无恐。<br/>于是在没有旁人的车库里肆无忌惮了起来，黏黏糊糊地亲吻，呼吸越发地粗重，扯掉了外套，可怜兮兮地磨蹭。</p><p>经纪人先生有时候真是恨透了自己令人叫绝的领悟能力。明明锦户一句话都没有说，然而只要投过来一个表情，村上便已经心领神会。<br/>他叹了一口气，有点儿为难地皱了皱眉头，在锦户刚要开口请求前就又立刻服了软，小声嘟囔了一句“这儿还是有点窄啊”就开始解自己的衣服。<br/>还能怎么办。经纪人先生连让自家小孩子开口请求都舍不得，最受不了他那副无辜又委屈的表情，在他没开口前就想统统满足他的所有要求。</p><p>果然还是太纵容了一点。</p><p> </p><p>尖尖的八重齿咬住了嘴唇，带着有些尖锐的痛感，可是比起下半身此时的感受来说这样的痛感则更利于转移注意力。村上心里难免有点郁闷，当然了，他没有埋怨锦户的意思，只是有点儿想不明白自己当初是怎么答应这孩子在床上做下位的。论及情场经验的话，他大他几岁的年龄可不是白长的，在那方面的经验上面也绝对不能被称之为童贞了，怎么看都应该是……<br/>所以，他当初为什么答应他的来着？<br/>村上皱着眉吸了口气，下半身传来的胀痛感让他没有什么余力思考回忆了，因而也全然忘了，自己当年也就是看着自家孩子一副可怜兮兮的表情稀里糊涂地就服了软，比起计较上位下位更怕弄痛了他，于是从第一次开始就被默默地吃干抹净。</p><p>只是……<br/>太大了。用这个体位吞下锦户的尺寸，又没有充分的润滑，简直难以言喻的艰难。车内又暖烘烘的，他的额头上很快就满是亮晶晶的汗水。村上绷紧了的大腿忍不住打颤，要不是锦户还扣着他的腰他肯定就要直接坐下去了。<br/>他抓着锦户肩膀的手也不自觉抓得更紧。汗水从村上额头滑落，正好打湿了睫毛，把眼前也弄得一片模糊，看上去好像是哭了一样。村上晃了晃头甩了下汗珠，压着嗓子喘息了一声。<br/>这也太大了，他有点郁闷地想。<br/>这孩子，到底吃了什么，怎么这么大啊？</p><p>等到完全坐进去的时候浑身上下已经湿湿漉漉，村上白色的衬衫变成了半透明的颜色，紧紧地黏着皮肤，勾勒出纤细却又肌肉紧实的身体曲线。他微微垂着头，暗暗咬了咬牙，眉毛还是紧拧着，一副隐忍的表情。<br/>抱着他的锦户也不是很好过，他不敢动，可是紧窄的后穴就这样不留一丝空隙地夹着他的东西，温热的肠道受到刺激，敏感地一收一缩，激得性器也跟着胀大。村上皱着眉头闷哼了一声，锦户抬起手拨开他汗湿的前发，薄薄的嘴唇抿成了一条缝，微微形成了一个倒三角，仰头的角度让眼角下垂得更明显，看起来要哭不哭。<br/>怎么倒还委屈起来了？现在疼的好像是我啊。<br/>村上哭笑不得地瞧着他这副委屈兮兮的样子，紧抓着锦户肩膀的手松了松，从背后穿过环抱住了脖颈，头又往下低了低，对准他的嘴唇亲了下去。呼出的灼热气息在亲吻中交缠在了一起，心理的安慰不知不觉缓解了后方不适的胀痛。锦户气息短一些，但是吻起来又凶得要命，断断续续地亲了好多下才罢休，十足的小天蝎座。他一手扣住村上的腰，一手挪到胸前去解村上衬衫的扣子，暴露出他赤裸的胸膛，淡色的乳首在空气中微微挺立。</p><p>锦户张开嘴巴含住了一边，湿热的舌头舔过乳尖。村上嘶了口气，手有点无措地抱着他毛茸茸的脑袋，收也不是放也不是。虽说不是没有过这样的体验，可是用这个体位来感受这个总令他觉得有一点莫名的不自在，吮吸的啧啧水声在狭小的室内被无限放大，一次次地刺激着耳膜，不断的舔咬吮吸甚至到了令乳首微痛的程度，用力得好像会吸出来什么一样，这种假想带来的羞耻感冲刷着身体，甚至让一直疲软的分身都磨蹭着锦户的衣服半勃起来，同时也逐渐适应了胀痛感，村上喉头微微滑动，压抑地呻吟出声，为了追求快感而本能地微微扭动起腰肢，小幅度的画着圈。<br/>“别……嘶……别弄那儿了……”他抱着他的手收得更紧，脸也红了起来，“前面……亮……”<br/>锦户又重重地吸了一下，听到他闷哼了一声才放开，看表情似乎还隐隐有点遗憾，好像期待着能有什么似的。<br/>这孩子，到底在想什么啊……！<br/>村上脸红得更厉害，抬起手来下意识地就想照自家小孩的脑袋上来那么一下，只是眼见着手掌心都要碰到发丝了，又隔着空气擦了过去。</p><p>……果然、果然还是太纵容他了吧。</p><p>锦户似乎知道经纪人大人纠结的心理活动一样，得了便宜还卖乖，隐隐约约地露出了笑容。手握住了村上半勃的分身，还没打招呼就已经上下撸动了起来。村上跟着腰肢一软，口中泄出沙哑的呻吟声，那一点纠结的心理活动内容一瞬间就被丢掉九霄云外，腰肢扭得更厉害，一下一下直往锦户身上蹭。<br/>村上的腰远没有女性那么柔软纤细，但也并非普通男性那样的壮实，细窄的腰有力而柔韧，扭动起来带着更自然的风情。衬衫大敞，汗水顺着胸膛一滴滴地滚落到紧实的腹肌，流入腹股沟中逐渐消失不见。跨坐在自己身上的人是货真价实的男性，连正落在他手上的性器都是同样傲人的尺寸，喘息呻吟起来也不像女性那样的柔媚，只是比起娇滴滴的女生，村上这样压抑隐忍又包容的样子更容易令锦户觉得口干舌燥。</p><p>手上的性器被撸动得通红，兴奋得流出透明的黏液，村上闭上眼睛，小声呜咽了一声，大腿的肌肉微微绷紧，隐约透露出高潮的前兆。后穴也跟着一收一合，被包裹着的性器渴求着更深入的刺激。锦户手上有些酸软，口里也干得要命，沙哑的声音里透着一丁点的委屈焦灼，有点儿任性地放开了手把住村上的腰。<br/>“村上くん……不要一个人先到啊……”</p><p>“呜……亮……”要上不下的快感让身体仿佛悬在半空，迫切渴望高潮又被迫中断的体验让村上也有点急了起来，声音里带了哭腔。<br/>他枕在锦户肩头喘了几声，末了还是顺了这个任性小坏蛋的心意，咬了咬牙，挺起上半身，把着锦户的肩膀，借助着锦户抱住腰间的手，身体一上一下地起伏，后穴吞吐起胀大的性器。粗长的性器随着一起一落戳刺到更深的地方，让身体颤得厉害。<br/>很快，性器在起落之间更深入准确地顶到了敏感点，村上压抑不住地惊叫喘息，全靠锦户稳稳地扶住他的腰才不至于完全软倒下去。平日里事事井井有条面面俱到的经纪人先生已经被汗水和泪水弄得一团凌乱，尖尖的小虎牙深深地咬住下唇，偶尔泄露出破碎的呜咽呻吟。如今为止，村上已经是完全被扶着腰凭借着惯性和本能上下起落了。<br/>分身对准他的敏感点磨研顶撞，结合处传来一阵又一阵噗嗤噗嗤的水声，快感如电流般酥酥麻麻从尾椎骨蹿到大脑，蚕食了所剩无几的理智。前方濒临高潮的性器更是鼓胀空虚。村上腿脚都软得使不上力气，又被锦户架着，连自己动手解决的余地都没有，急得几乎都要哭出来了。</p><p>“亮……亮……前面、前面……”他吸了吸鼻子，稳重的大人也露出像小孩子一样的委屈表情，圆溜溜的眼睛和锦户有着相似的下垂弧度，泪汪汪的闪着光。<br/>他带着哭腔哀求他的小恋人。<br/>“碰碰它……呜……”</p><p>正是这样才让人欲罢不能。</p><p>锦户又用力地顶撞了一下，伸出一只手来扣住他的后脑勺，让他低下头来和自己亲吻。另一只手则抚摸上他迟迟得不到顶点的性器，几乎是刚覆上去撸动了一下村上就尖叫着射了出来，声音已经彻底嘶哑。后穴也在高潮间持续地绞紧了性器，让锦户喘息着释放了出来。<br/>村上趴在他的肩头平复着呼吸，空白一片的大脑慢慢地恢复正常的运转。他疲倦地低头瞥了一眼，湿漉漉的液体明显地弄脏了车座和衣服，一片狼藉。<br/>经纪人先生稍微有点头疼地嘶了一声。</p><p>“村上くん……”偶像先生的语气听上去小心翼翼，好像怕是会惹恼他一样。<br/>……怕什么嘛。村上没说话，只是无奈又温柔地叹了口气，心里想好了一长串的回应。<br/>好了好了，可千万别道歉了，我来收拾我来清理，你去乖乖睡觉。</p><p>“……这下就留在我家吧，嗯……洗个澡什么的。”</p><p>……</p><p>小心翼翼的语气大概是错觉吧。<br/>更准确地来说，这应该被称之为“计划通”……没错吧？</p><p>“……嗯。”</p><p>锦户满足地笑了一声，又黏黏糊糊地抱紧了他。</p><p> </p><p>……果然、果然还是太纵容了。<br/>村上这样想着，却又仰起脸来，温柔地亲了亲他的额头。</p><p> </p><p>（完）</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>